The Return
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: 3 people and one enemy return to their lives. Derek and Peter come back to Susan's side, and Rachel comes into Dr. Cockroach's life again. What will happen with them? DrC/Susan sequel to "Jealousy"
1. Meet the Murphys

I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. I told Susan how I felt and was overjoyed when she felt the same. Now, I think I should've kept it to myself and let her go with Peter. Our relationship would be so much better if I was human like her. We kissed now and then, but it wasn't anything passionate seeing that I am half cockroach. Link would cast me grins every time I so much as sigh at the sight of her. B.O.B congratulated me on my braveness and said Susan and I could double date with him and the jello anytime we like. Yes, things are definitely getting a little too complicated.

I was nervous. Absolutely nervous. Susan decided it was finally time to tell her parents about the two of us. What would they say? What would I say? To make matters worse, Link and B.O.B tagged along to see how everything would turn out.

"Susan, my dear…" I said during the trip on Insectoasaurus.

"Yes?"

"I don't think this is a good idea." It came out easier than I first thought.

"Oh, don't worry, Doc." She told me in her comforting voice. "Everything will be fine."

"Let's hope so." Link muttered, patting Insectosaurus's back. He gave a screech. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?"

"Link, you need a girlfriend." B.O.B spoke up, that got him a cold glare. "What?"

"Shut up, would ya?!" He was bitter. My heart nearly stopped when I saw that we closing in on her house. Oh, why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone a little more…. Well… a little more like me, I suppose. She didn't call her parents, which makes me even more scared. I just hope no one grabs a broom and hits me with it. My antennas trembled at the thought. Susan sighed happily when we finally landed in her front yard. She smiled and starting jumping in place.

"Susan!" I yelled, trying to keep hold of Instecosaurus.

"Ooops…" She stopped and giggled. "Sorry, Doctor. I'm just so happy!"

"That makes one of you." I heard Link say. I nudged him in the ribs. If she knew I wasn't happy about being here and meeting her parents… properly this time…. Why, it would just devastate her and I couldn't put her through that. Her parents obviously felt the rumbling and ran outside to see what was going on.

"Susan, honey!" Her mother yelled.

"Hi, mommy!" Susan replied, carefully hugging the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Her father asked, surprised by our sudden visit.

"There's something I want to tell you guys." Everyone aside from me sat around Susan in the yard. I was sitting nervously on Susan's shoulder, trying my best not to faint. Oh, I feel lightheaded. "After Derek, I thought I would never find love again…. But I did!"

"Oh, honey, you did?!" Her mother squealed in happiness. Once she finds out it's me, she's going to be squealing in terror. "Who is it, darling?"

"Ummm…." Her eyes looked at me. She was trying to indicate that it was me. When her parents didn't get it, she sighed. "He's sitting on my shoulder." She finally said.

"Oh!" Mrs. Murphy clamped both hands to her mouth.

"Susan!" Her father said, getting up abruptly. "I can't allow this. Though you may not be a normal sized human, you are still human!" I scattered down Susan's arm and jumped next to Link. If things went wrong, he was my bodyguard.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bother, Mr. Murphy." I knew this was a bad idea.

"Listen…" Mrs. Murphy finally removed her hands from her mouth and pointing at me with a shaky finger. "You make Susan another one of those pills. Make her enough to last a lifetime, so whenever she feels like she's getting bigger, she can take it. Or better yet, you can make one that will have permanent effects."

"Mrs…." I started, but she sighed too loudly for me to talk any further. "If that's what you wish…."

"Good! You come back here when you're finished." Her father yelled. "Now leave!"

"Let's go, you guys."

"What?" Link yelled, grabbing my arm to stop me from going anywhere. "You're not going anywhere, Doc! You are not leaving without a fight!"

"Link…. Please."

"No!" He let go of me and marched up to Susan's father. "You've got some nerve! Would you rather she got back together with Derek?"

"Well…" He began.

"NOOO!!" B.O.B screamed, running into Susan. "Derek's a two-timing jerk! I hate him!"

"Daddy, please…" Susan pleaded.

"No!" Her father said one last time. "Now you monsters, leave!" Link was glued to the spot, glaring Carl down. It took him a while to decide that it was getting boring here and we left on Insectorasaurus, who was screeching sadly as we made our way back to the monster prisons. Oh, I knew this was a bad idea. I just knew it.


	2. Returning into my Life

Back at the prison, I went back to my depressed state once more. I sat in the corner, with elbows resting on my knees. There was something I had to do. Something, anything! I looked through my toybox for anything I could use. I found nothing. I sighed heavily and shut the box. ….Damn it. What am I going to do? I heard Link swear in the other room about how Susan's father banned us from seeing her. It was for the best. She deserves to be with someone a little more… what was the word? Oh, yes… Human. Finally, I got out of my cell and into the main room. Link was aggressively stuffing fish into his mouth and eating it rather disgustedly. B.O.B. was cuddling with his jello.

"If I ever meet your father…" He told it, much to my dismay. "… And he tells me I can't see you, I'll eat him. Hey!" He turned to me. "You should eat Susan's dad!" I smiled slightly.

"I don't think so, B.O.B." I replied, adjusting my coat. "What I need to do is convince her parents, that I actually do care about her. Because I do, so much."

"Then stop moping around!" Link yelled, throwing a fish down on the floor. B.O.B. immediately ate it. "Stop moping around and do something!"

"I'm thinking!" I yelled back. "I don't know what or how!" I sat in my seat and crossed my arms. He doesn't have to yell at me; I really do want to do something, but can I?

"Doctor Cockroach…" I heard General Monger say. I could also hear the sounds of his jetpack.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" I repeated, turning to the other two (well three if you count the plate sitting close to B.O.B.) "You don't think it's Susan? Maybe she's snuck off from her parents and come to see us…. To see me…."

"One way to find out." Link said, winking; his mood was getting better. My spirits lifted.

"Doctor Cockroach!" Monger yelled again.

"Oh, yes, I'm coming." I ran over to the entrance of the main room. "Hello, Susan, my…." I stopped in mid sentence. "Rachel." It was Rachel… Rachel Potter.

"Greg? Is that really you?" She asked, her voice just as beautiful as the last time I've heard it.  
"Um…. I…. excuse me…" I ran to the other monsters. "It's not Susan…. It's my…"

"It's your what?" Link asked.  
"Your mother?" B.O.B. asked. "I want to meet your mother!"

"No!" I yelled, waving my arms frantically. "It's my old love."

"That Rachel girl?" Link asked again. I nodded. "Come in here, girl!" I heard Rachel sigh nervously and walk over to where we were. "How did you find us?"

"Monger put the identity of the monsters on the news." Link glared over at Monger, who jerpacked out of sight. "I just wanted to see Greg and ask him a few questions."

"Well, then, ask away, my dear." I spoke up, feeling a bit braver than I was beforehand.

"How are you doing in here?"  
"I'm doing quite well. How are things with you and…" I lowered my voice. "Jeffrey?"

"We divorced two years ago." She sounded a bit disappointed, but not all that much. "I wanted to bring my daughter here. She's 12."

"So, you divorced when she was ten." I concluded.

"Yes." She looked down at her feet. "Her name is Tiffany and she's with a babysitter. I was going to stay in California for a few days."

"How nice." It was hard to talk to her after all these years. Seeing her face again and hearing her voice.

"I shouldn't have been with Jeffrey." She said suddenly. "When you moved to Nevada, I had a secret crush on you… I just couldn't tell you, for fear of getting rejected. You seemed like the kind of guy who liked intelligent girls." I said nothing, so she resumed. "I gave up on you and fell for Jeffrey, but never stopped loving you, Gregory."

"How could you think I wouldn't love you back?" I asked. Hadn't it been so obvious? "I always loved you…" I sighed. "And I still do." I was unprepared for when Link grabbed me and threw me to the floor. "What the hell….?"

"What's wrong with you?" He growled. "You don't tell that to her. You love Susan."

"Yes, but that seems a bit problematic. I will never see Susan again."

"You will if you try!" He turned over to Rachel. Oh, god. Please do not turn on her, Link.

"Yes?" Rachel asked, feeling Link's eyes on her.

"You've got some nerve!" He yelled, pointing a figure at her. "Coming all the way out here to tell him you love him!" She seemed sad and confused. I wanted to tell Link to stop yelling at her, but he didn't stop. "You had your chance and you didn't tell him and now he's fallen in love with someone else!"

"Link, stop it." I said, running to him. "Leave her alone."

"NO!" He spat. "If you think you can come all the way from Nevada to tell Dr. C how you feel and expect him to want to be with you, you might as well clear out now!" A tear slid down her cheek and she nodded.

"Bye, Greg." She said, turning away from all of us and heading to the doors.  
"Rachel…" I tried to stop her, but she kept on walking. "What's the matter with you, Link?"

"You can't do this. Susan loves you and you love Susan, don't you?"

"I… of course I love Susan!"

"Then, don't complain." Link shrugged and went back onto the table, stuffing another fish into his mouth. My antennas drooped as I sat down as well; thinking of what Susan was going through right at this moment.  
"I wish it was your mom." B.O.B spoke up. "That would've been fun." I didn't have the heart in me to smile at his remark. No, I remained silent, letting my thoughts consume me.


	3. We're Coming for You

There was nothing better to do around here, but sleep. And that's exactly what I did. If I couldn't get Susan back, then I guess I would just have to settle with Rachel. No… I couldn't do that. I would rather die alone if I couldn't be with her. Rachel was a beautiful woman and could find someone new… but Susan was connected to me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I wonder how she's taking it. Probably not too well. I remembered the day we met. She was beautiful that day too, despite the fact that she was trying to beat me up with a spoon even bigger than me. I sighed at the thought. Oh, what I would give to see her again. I thought of going back to sleep again, but someone's voice stopped me from doing so.

"Doctor Cockroach, get in here!" Monger yelled. I scurried into the main room, wondering what the problem was.

"What is it?" Everyone looked somber. What was going on?

"Susan…." Link started. "…Susan has been taken by Gallaxhar. He's been revived and he wants the Quantonium back."

"What?"

"Yeah." My whole world came crashing down right at that moment. She was taken? There had to be something I can do. Anything! "I know what you're thinking, Doc. You want to do something."

"Well… Yeah! Of course I want to do something!" I yelled. "General Monger, sir." I turned to him, hope glittering in my eyes. "Please, let us bring Susan back.

"Are you kidding me?" He said through gritted teeth. My hope burst into flame. "Do you seriously think you need to ask? If Gallaxhar is back, it's a threat to the Earth, as well as Susan! I, therefore, give all of you permission to find him and save her and the Earth."

"Oh…." Happiness swelled inside my body. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Link's smile returned.  
"Alright, I get a fight! Guys, let's move out!" B.O.B. stayed behind. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, girl…" He was talking to the jello. "I have to do this for the safety of the Earth. If there was no Earth, there would be no you. You understand, don't you?" The jello jiggled, which he took as a yes. "I love you and I promise I'll be back!" He kissed it and followed us. "Make sure we come back in one piece."

"I can't guarantee that, B.O.B." I said, walking toward the exit. "As long as Susan is alright, then our mission is complete."

"Wait!" Monger flew in front us, with a piece of paper in his hands. "I will inform President Hathaway about the return of Gallaxhar." He thrust the paper into my hands; I looked at it closely. "It's the coordinates of where his ship is heading. Mind you, these may be wrong. Dr. Cockroach, your friend stayed here for the night." My heart did a weird backflip.

"Did she really?" I tried to sound casual, though Link could see right through that; he scowled at me.

"I'll inform her as well." He nodded. "Now, get going." He saluted us.  
"Well, that's rude! What did you do to you?" B.O.B. really did not get it.

"It's not rude, B.O.B." I tried to explain again. The last time he did this was the last time we saw Gallaxhar. "It's a sign of respect." Before he could say anything else, we were out the door and into the world once more. I wasn't thinking of the beautiful sites of blue skies and red flowers; my mind was set on Susan and saving her.

We rode on Insectosaurus to the coordinates that Monger gave us. Unfortunately, there was nothing there. No ship, no evidence of a ship being there. We were in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Where could Gallaxhar have taken her? Damn. Please, tell me she's alright. I cannot bear to think that something bad has happened to her.

"Don't stress yourself, Doc." Link told me, stroking Insectosaurus lovingly on the back. He (or she, I can't tell which anymore) screeched in happiness.

"You're right… I just can't help it." My antennas blew with the slight breeze. "I'm just so worried about her."

"She'll be fine." I believed him. We knew what we were doing. I wonder if Rachel actually meant what she said yesterday. Maybe, she thought I'd give her sympathy or something. Her daughter does sound awfully adorable. I shook my head. No, you love Susan! Keep your mind on her. I feel so horrible for thinking these thoughts. I laid down on Insectosaurus and drifted off to sleep. I've been sleeping a lot lately.

When I woke up, we were somewhere over Japan. Wow, I didn't know how beautiful it was. Cherry blossoms were flying all over us. I put a hand out and caught a few. Pocketing them, I figured I could give them to Susan as a reuniting gift… or a parting gift. Her parents won't let me be with her, so why torture myself? If I couldn't have her, I'd rather be alone.

"Are we there yet?" B.O.B. spoke up.

"NO! And if you ask one more time, I'm going to push you off!" Link growled, which implied that B.O.B. had been asking for a quite a while, probably while I was sleeping. I chuckled underneath my breath. That would've been fun to watch. Too bad I wasn't awake to experience it. The handheld computer I had made out of an old PSP beeped. I took it out my pocket and stared at the screen. It was from Rachel.

"Greg, please don't do this." It said. "Come back! I know I've no right to come find you after all these years. I should've gone looking for you right after I got the note. But, please, give me a chance and I swear you won't regret it. I'm sure Tiffany would just love you. I don't care if you're half man/ half cockroach, I still love you!" Link was reading it behind my back. I could hear his jagged breathing, which meant he was angry.

"Give me that." He tried to grab it from my grasp, but I pulled it away. "You tell that girl to leave you and us the hell alone! Susan and you are both monsters and you belong together." I nodded, typing my message to Rachel. I didn't write it as crude as Link said it. I pressed 'send' and sighed heavily.

"I want pie." B.O.B. said again, reaching into a backpack we had brought along. There was no pie in there, I was sure of it. He took out cookies, which he figured was just as good and absorbed them in his blue body. The bag had a strong stench of fish since Link had packed them for himself. Disgusting. "Cookies are good! I like cookies! COOKIES, COOKIES, COOKIES."

"Shut up!" Link yelled. "Just shut up for a second, would you?" Insectosaurus screeched and he began to lower himself into a deserted parking lot, it seemed. "Alright!" Link's sudden enthusiasm made me happy as well. We were here. And Gallaxhar was here, holding Susan hostage on that ship hovering over the city. We're coming, darling, please don't fret.


	4. On the Ship

Insectosaurus stopped for a rest, despite my frequent protests. Who knows what Gallaxhar was doing to her up there? I shuddered at the thoughts. Thoughts of blood and broken bones filled my head. Link rubbed his back, giving me an apologetic look as I sighed.  
"It's fine." I said. "She's safe for the time being…. I hope."

"We all hope, Doc." He replied. "She's one of us now, isn't it she? I can tell you I wasn't too thrilled about having a girl monster joining. I wanted a wolfman or mummy."

"Yes, I do seem to recall that memory." I laughed at the thought of when Link was less than happy about now getting a mummy or werewolf in the prison. Susan can play cards, but not as well as Link, seeing as how he cheats with Insectosaurus. B.O.B. started getting annoying again, by constantly saying "I'm bored."

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored…." He went repeatedly until Link finally lost it and smacked him upside the head. Of course he couldn't feel it, but I couldn't say he didn't deserve it. I was about to hit him too if he didn't shut up. I looked up at the hovering ship. Good, it was still there and it wasn't budging at all. There were noises coming from it, so Susan had to be safe. I rummaged through the backpack we had brought and took out the PSP from its hiding place. I had turned it to silent and it showed that I had a new message, from Rachel. I read through it. Link, seeing that I had taken it out, immediately came crawling over to see it too.

"I understand, Greg. I should've realized my feelings beforehand and figured out I didn't love Jeffrey like I loved you. I wish you and Susan all the happiness in the world."

"Good, the girl finally gets it!" He roared, laughing loudly.

"SHH!" I looked up at the ship. It didn't move nor did anyone come out to see what all the commotion was. That's good. "We should get up there now."

"Yeah." Link agreed. "Alright, Insecto. Sorry to bother you, but we got to get up there now." Insectosaurus screeched again and lifted up into the air. We jumped off his back and onto the ship's platform. Drat. The doors were tightly closed. Why were we to get in? B.O.B. stared at the door for a while and went under a welcome mat. It didn't say 'welcome.' It said 'Go Away!' He brought out a key. Of course. Leave it to Gallaxhar to put a spare underneath the mat. He opened the door for us and we came in. It looked more menacing than the first time. He must have done a lot of extra work after it blew up earlier this year. I looked around for Susan as we walked cautiously around the ship. There were no signs of any wrongdoings around here. No screams, no blood, no broken bones. Glad to know my thoughts are not coming true.

"Where is she?" I heard Link mutter, as he looked around.

"I'm not sure." I replied, wishing I did know. "She's most likely to be on the highest floor with the biggest doors. That's probably where Gallaxhar's quarters is located."

"You're probably right. Let's get up there." We went up on the stairs, still looking frantically around for any clones or any henchman waiting to attack us. B.O.B. seemed so interested at all the new gadgets that Gallaxhar had added over the past few months.

"Look at this!" He said excitedly, grabbing what looked like a laser gun. It resembled the one we had used before, which meant something bad will happen. And it did… B.O.B. accidentally hit the trigger, just as we did and the green blast hit the steel walls. It made such a loud noise; I was sure someone was going come out and attack us. And that's exactly what happened. Some clones and other aliens came out, holding their guns.

"Monster scum!" An alien that didn't resemble Gallaxhar yelled.

"Get out of my way!" Link growled, doing a weird ninja kick, knocking his opponent out. What could I die? I frantically looked around for materials. I grabbed off parts of the ship and began building. When it was done, it looked like a cannon. Link, getting my drift, started putting random objects in it. I pressed the button, which shot out each of the items and knocking out a few of our enemies.

"Yes!" I said, pressing the button again and again. "Muahahahahah!" Finally, the machine couldn't take it anymore and exploded. "Oh…."

"I'll help!" B.O.B. did just what he did before; he began eating them.

"Grab the gun!" Link yelled, throwing it to B.O.B., who missed it, but very quickly retrieved it again. "Pull the trigger!" He looked around for it and pulled it, which sent tons of aliens against the wall. Yes! We're almost there. We paid no heed to the other enemies, though we had to tell B.O.B. it was time to go, and ran up the stairs leading to the main room. More and more aliens came to attack us and we, being clever and all, managed to stay on top of things. I laughed as I heard them swear under their breath. We kept on running. We didn't stop, not even when our chests hurt and we couldn't breathe. Susan was counting on us. That meant we couldn't waste anytime. Another alien, one who was a clone, approached us, holding a plate of green jello. I glanced quickly at B.O.B. who looked horrorstruck.

"You try to get past me and the jello gets it." He growled, ready to turn the plate upside down.

"NO!" B.O.B. screamed and then he stopped and looked at the plate. "That's not my jello."

"What?" Link and I asked at the same time.

"This one has strawberries in it. My girlfriend has pineapple." The clone looked embarrassed. We shot him with the ray gun and quickly went upstairs. The doors were big. I expected this seeing as they were Gallaxhar's quarters. The door was most likely unlocked. He didn't expect us to come all this way to save Susan. Taking a deep breath, I backed away from the door.

"What are you doing?" Link asked me.

"I can't do it." I said quickly. "You do it." He sighed and opened the door. I followed and then B.O.B. What I saw made me gasp. Susan was chained against the wall, while Gallaxhar held some type of alien probing tool against her neck.

"I'll rip that quantonium from you, girl. It's rightfully mine."


	5. Love will Conquer All

Susan. I took a step forward, anger and fear both filling up my body. I was relieved she was still alive, but seeing her chained up to the wall frightened me. Link kept his hand on my shoulder, probably so I wouldn't do anything too rash.

"Doc…" He whispered. "He hasn't noticed us yet. He's too intent on getting the quantonium from Susan."

"Let's keep it that way." I replied. If Gallaxhar noticed us, he would probably not hesitate in hurting her.

"HEY!" B.O.B. broke the silence much to our dismay. Gallaxhar turned around, still holding that tool tightly.

"Intruders!" He growled. He turned his attention away from us and back to Susan. "You thought you could defeat me more than once, girl?" She couldn't talk, so all she did was mumble incoherently. Tears were filling her beautiful blue eyes. It wasn't out of fear of her dying… It was out of fear that we would get hurt. Why did she care so much about us? She needed to care about herself right now!

"That's it!" I heard Link yell. He did some sort of ninja-type move and kicked Gallaxhar right in the face. "ALRIGHT! TAKE THAT, YOU FILTHY ALIEN!" Gallaxhar growled and wiped the blood trickling from his lips.

"Computer, get rid of them!"

"Yes, Gallaxhar." The computer replied. Moments later, many guns and lasers were pointing at us. No. I wasn't going to give up that easily!

"Link!" I ran to his side and whispered in his ear. He grinned and nodded. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Seconds later, Insectosaurus came bursting in, screeching. Gallaxhar was distracted from Susan at the giant butterfly in his control room. That gave me time to jump onto her shoulder and get the chains off. Alien chains were no match for my inventions. She ripped off the tape that prevented her from speaking.

"Susan, are you alright?" I asked, my voice more relieved than scared.

"Y-yes." She dabbed her tears with her sleeves. "Thank you… so much."

"You don't have thank me. I would've done it anyway. Let's go." She picked Link, B.O.B., and me up and we got onto Insectosaurus's back. Gallaxhar ran after us. Susan, who was feeling braver than before, punched me straight in the face that caused him to hit the controls.

"Self destruct in thirty seconds." The computer said.

"What?!"

"Hahahahaha!" Link laughed. "Let's go, buddy!" Insectosaurus screeched loudly and we flew all the way to Susan's house.

When we arrived, I took a piece of quantonium from my pockets that Gallaxhar managed to get out of Susan's body. I connected it with a ring I had been planning on giving her for a while now.  
"Susan, darling…" But before I could finish, someone yelled.

"Susan!" That voice sounded oddly familiar. Peter was running towards us. "Hey! You guys, THAT WAS SO COOL! You were all wham and then you were all boom! Oh, dude, it was awesome!"

"Yes…" I muttered. "Thank you."

"Susan!" Someone else yelled.

"Derek?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Derek?!" Sure enough, Derek was running with a notepad in his hands. He wants an interview, doesn't he?

"Susan, hi." He said when he reached us. "Listen, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I really want us to be together again."

"Again?" She repeated. I could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Greg…." Rachel managed to find me. "Please, let us be together! I was so stupid for not realizing it."

"I can't." I replied, seeing Susan's shocked face at Rachel's words. I went to her. "I can't."

"Same goes for me, Derek." Susan said, looking into my eyes. "Thank you, Doctor. You saved my life."

"You're worth saving, my dear." She smiled and I leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, causing us to jump apart before our lips met.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy." I said, my hands shaking. "I'm sorry. I know you told me to stay away from her. But, when I heard Gallaxhar had taken her, I…" Mrs. Murphy took my hands and looked at me.

"You have my blessing." She said, with a smile, which caused me to smile as well.

"Thank you." Mr. Murphy slowly came up to me.

"Anyone who would risk their life to save my daughter, gets my blessing as well."

"Thank you… so very much."

"Oh, daddy!" Susan smiled.

"Darling…" I handed her the ring. "This can hold your quantonium. You can become Ginormica by choice." She put it on and became smaller. Once she was small, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. Our kiss was more passionate than it had ever been.

"I brought this for you." I heard Rachel say to B.O.B. She handed him the jello.

"JELLO!" B.O.B. yelled, taking it. "I MISSED YOU TOO!"

"Come on…" Link said, gruffly. "Let's go home."

"Well…" B.O.B. said. "I'm sorry you can't find a girlfriend."

"Shut up!"

"Link!" Katie, a friend of Susan's yelled, running and throwing her arms around him. "I missed you."

"WOW… Well, would you look at that, B.O.B.!"

"Are we going or not?" I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Let's go." Link said. "I'll see you when we come back, okay?"

"Okay…" Katie said, kissing his cheek. "Bye."

"Rachel…" I took her hands in mine. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I know I will. Bye, Greg." She sighed and smiled. "It was great seeing you."

"Yes. It was great seeing you as well." Susan said her goodbyes to her parents, Derek, and Peter and took my hand. We got onto Insectosaurus and we flew back to the prison. Everything turned out great for all of us. And if Gallaxhar ever came back, we'd be ready.

Thanks for all the love and reviews, guys! I'm not sure if I will make a sequel to this. Maybe I will if people want me to. But, I will be making more Monsters Vs. Aliens one shots. Oh, I take requests too from MVA, Bleach, Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, House, harry Potter, Twilight, Legend of Zelda, Kim Possible. If you want anything other than that, let me know!


End file.
